Emilia and Her Lost Boys
by Jezzy88
Summary: To be with the one you loved would you change your world? To protect them and care for them? Well that's just what Emilia does when her brother is offered to be taken to Neverland she goes with him to protect him but gets much more than she bargained for when she gets to know the infamous Peter Pan. (Rated M for later chapters just in case)
1. Family ties

Rain beat down on the window pane loudly and obnoxiously as a loud thunder blasted in the distance. I huffed slamming down my pencil knowing I wouldn't get any work done for the rest of the night turning I walked away from the desk, around the boxes I had yet to unpack from our move and settled down on my bed pressing the on button to my laptop I pulled up my waist length black hair into a messy bun. The light of the computer illuminated my pale features dotted with freckles and made my blue eyes contrast greatly against the screens reflection of me. I quickly started logging onto my favorite sites one after the other until I finally pulled up youtube and started up my favorite playlist starting with 500 miles by the Proclaimers.

Jumping off my bed I started dancing around as I started putting things away. I sang along to the music as I set up my closet organizing all the clothes. All of a sudden I heard a bang from downstairs and I rushed to the computer turning off the noise and going deadly silent. Heavy footsteps hit the stairs as I help my breath waiting for the worse when I heard another door slam at the end of the hallways I released the air and fell down onto my bed. I laid there for several minutes just staring the ceiling as I let my heart slow down finally I pulled myself up turned off my computer and put it away. Going to my closet I pulled a pair of black shorts and a white tank top out and pulled them on throwing my clothes across the room into a pile of laundry. Sitting down on my bed I grabbed a picture of me and my parent's sitting next to each other with large smiles on our faces my father's cheek pressed to mine while my Mothers stared at both of us lovingly.

"I miss you two" I whispered "I don't like it here Uncle Will is nice but he comes home late and I am left with Aunt Margaret the rest of the time she doesn't like me I don't like it here" Sighing I put the picture back on the nightstand and laid on the bed after turning out the lights. Silently I fell into a deep slumber wrapped in blankets and surrounded by pillows.

_We were driving down the road one dark night heading home from dinner. My parents were in the front seat smiling at each other my mother occasionally would laugh at one of my dad's dumb jokes and I would be shaking my head as if they were crazy all the while I would be attempting to hide my smile._

_All of a sudden bright lights shone into the car and we were rolling sideways…_

I jolted up in a sweat looking around my room realizing day light was shining thru the window. Looking at my alarm I say the flashing numbers saying 6:19 I sighed throwing off my blankets and getting dressed. I pulled a white tank top and some blue jeans from my closet and threw on some black flats I took my hair down pulling the hair tie onto my wrist. Venturing out of my room I silently closed my door and made my way to the stairs I began tip toeing down when loud creak went through the house I froze hand gripping the railing when I heard a door slamming open and stomping feet slam down the hallway.

"EMILIA ELIZABETH TURNER HOW DARE YOU MAKE THIS MUCH RACKET THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING THIS ISN'T A CRAZY AMERICAN HOUSE WHEN YOU CAN CAUSE A RUCKUS AT ALL HOURS OF THE DAY WE ARE CIVILIZED HERE IN LONDON DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUNG LADY"

I bowed my head refusing to meet her eyes "Yes Aunt Margaret" I said almost under my breath.

"Excuse me? I caaaant hear you! Don't be mumbling in my house hold Emilia I won't stand for it" She proclaimed to me her hands on her hips looking down at me from the top of the stairs.

I looked up at my Aunt her greying hair in a tumble on her head a long shirt made to be a night dress hung around her large frame. Her face held a constant sneer as she looked down on me as if I was the bane of her existence.

"I'm Sorry Aunt Margaret I didn't mean to wake you I will try to behave better in the future" I said loudly just before I turned my eyes away to stare at my shoes again.

"Good now go do something with your life you are fifteen now go do something get a job and get out of my house for the day and stop being so damn lazy."

Once again I agreed with her as she continued to rant trying to make me leave and get out to do something with my life and to all together grow up. I stood there for five minutes listening to her berate me before she huffed as if I hadn't listened to a word she said. She gave me a disgusting look before stomping back to her room and going to bed.

Turning I ran the rest of the way down the stairs grabbed my black back pack hanging by the door and ran outside towards the beach twelve blocks away while eating an apple I pulled from my bag. After taking my time to enjoy the now sunny day I hit the beach and spent the day going from shop to shop asking for applications and jobs of any sort but was denied all around and all day. Finally around twelve I stopped at a pizza parlor and bought a single slice of pizza and headed to the beach sitting in the sand watching the waves splash against the short and recede.

"Emmy! Emmy" I heard the scream from behind me to see my eight year old Brother Danny running towards me with Uncle Will in toe. "What are you doing here Emmy?" He asked as he plopped down next to me.

"Oh just having fun" I said as I fluffed his hair smiling down at him. Uncle Will came over standing next to Danny.

"We thought you'd be down here so I thought I would drop him off with you so he didn't have to be cooped up in the house the rest of his day would that be alright with you Emilia" He asked with a loving smile on his face.

"Of course Uncle Will I love having him around" I said as I wrapped my arm around Danny's shoulders as if to prove my love for him. Danny smiled up to me grabbing on to my arm while giggling.

"Well then I'm off to work you two have fun don't stay out to late," Uncle Will said as he walked off.

"So Danny," I said looking down at him "What should we do today?"

"SWIM" He said jumping up "Let's have a lot of fun" he threw his hands in the air his eyes full of excitement as he awaited my answer.

I smiled up at him nodding "That sounds like a fantastic idea lets go" I threw my plate in the trash and place my flats and backpack in the sand. I rolled up my jeans to my knees and chased Danny to the water.

We spent the remainder of the day splashing each other chasing each other and having fun. When the sun started to set we began to trudge back to the house once inside we went our separate ways me to the shower him to the kitchen for something to eat. By the time I started to crawl into bed my alarm read 10:36. I slowly drifted off to sleep only to feel something shaking my arm.

"Emmmy…" I ignored the noise turning over "EMMMMY" I heard the plea in the voice realizing that it was Danny I bolted up looking at him.

"Danny whats wrong are you okay?" I asked grabbing his face in my hands to find out was wrong only to feel tears hit my hand.

"I had a nightmare can I-I pl-please stay with you" he stammered out looking ashamed.

"Of course Danny" I said as I held my blankets up for him. He climbed on the bed and curled next to me as I wrapped the two of us with the blanket. His head tucked under my chin and his hands fisted into my shirt.

"Emmy?"

"Yes, Danny" I whispered.

"Will you sing me a song?" He said pulling slightly away and looking into my eyes.

"Of course my darling" I said to him with a smile on my face. I closed my eyes and began to sing

_One I love, two she loves_

_Three she's true to me_

_All of my friends fell out with me_

_Because I kept your company_

_But let them say whatever they will_

_I love my love with a free good will_

_One I love, two she loves_

_And three she's true to me_

_They tell me he's poor, they tell me he's young_

_I tell them all to hold their tongue_

_If they could part the sand from the sea_

_They never could part my love from me_

_One I love, two she loves_

_Three she's true to me_

_When I'm awake, I find no rest_

_Until his head lies on my breast_

_When I'm asleep I'm dreaming of_

_My own, my dear, my one true love_

_One I love, two she loves_

_Three she's true to me_

_When the fire to ice will run_

_And when the tide no longer turns_

_And when the rocks melt with the sun_

_My love for you will have just begun_

_One I love, two she loves_

_Three she's true to me_

_One I love, two she loves_

_And three she's true to me_

By the time I finished I could feel his even breathing and knew he was asleep keeping my eyes clothes I whispered "Please, please something change for the better soon don't keep life this terrible" slowly I drifted to sleep now know that change was coming sooner than I thought.

**This is my first attempt at a story published on Fanfiction please tell me if you like it and where I could improve and over all if I should continue writing this! Thanks ~Jezzy**


	2. Learning How to Fly

My eyes fluttered at the sound of my brother's hushed voice "What's it like there?"

"An adventure every day, Pirates, treasure, mermaids, and never growing up!" came a second voice one I did not recognize. I slowly opened my eyes to see the back of a shirtless boy whose hands rested on his hips and his hair fell into a messy mop of curls. In front of him stood Danny eyes wide with excitement shaking with joy.

Danny looked over at me seeing my eyes wide with shock "Emmy! You're awake!" At this the boy turned around shock evident on his face which quickly turned to disdain as he looked away from me. "Look Emmy its Peter Pan he's going to take us to Neverland where we will never have to grow up we can stay young and happy forever!"

I couldn't look away from the boy as I slowly processed what my little brother was saying not wanting to believe that it was true "You're... You're Peter Pan?" I asked slowly, "That can't be true… No! It's not. Peter Pan is just a story and that's all. Who are you and how did you get into my room" at this I was throwing the covers off of me and climbing out of bed to stand in front of this strange boy with bright green eyes and light freckles covering his face.

"Well of course I'm Peter Pan who else would I be?!" he stated finally looking at me in the form of a glare. I stood there unable to say anything staring from the boy called Peter and my little brother as if some sort of explanation could come from the air between the two of them.

Finally I found my voice and said "Prove it I-I don't believe you" He looked at me as if irritated by the question and began floating several feet from the floor staring me dead in the eyes before settling back down only to look at Danny with much kinder eyes and a smile. My mouth flung open and I fell back onto the bed my legs unable to support me anymore

"Aren't you excited he's going to take us away to Neverland Emmy!" Danny said grabbing my arm oblivious to the hatred being sent my way.

"She can't come," Peter said in a 'that's final' voice while dropping his arms.

"What? Why!?" all of Danny's previous excitement dropped from his face as he looked up to the older boy.

"Because girls can't have adventures like boys can, they don't like them and they get bored of them way to quickly." Peter said glaring at me once more before turning his head like an upset child.

"But-But I can't leave without her she's my big sister" I stood there with an open mouth unable to say anything still processing that not only was Peter Pan in my room and real but that he was taking my brother away.

I slowly started to speak looking at neither of the boys and instead at the floor "If my brother goes I go to. He's all I have left and I won't lose him also," I looked up to Peter determination written on my face. "I don't know what I have to do but I won't leave him nor do I want him to taken from me he's my little brother and I will protect him."

"I want to go really bad but I want Emmy to be there to I won't leave her behind" Danny said firmly but his voice began to break as the start of tears began to form under his eyes, he crossed his arms and came over to stand by me.

Peter stared at me his nose scrunched up trying to decide on what to do before he huffed shoulders drooping forward slightly, "Fine but you aren't allowed to live with us you have to find somewhere else to go on the island," he said pointing at me "and even if you want to leave Neverland you can't make him go with you"

I smiled the tension leaving my body and releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Nodding I said "Fine now how do we get to Neverland" at that an orb of light flew past my face and landed on Peters shoulder. The light slowly took figure to a very small girl in a tight mini dress large clear wings blonde hair pulled tightly into a bun and a look of bewilderment pointed at me. She leaned towards Peter's ear and started whispering something to which he nodded.

"Are you Tinker Bell" I said as I began remembering all the movies and stories I saw and read of Peter Pan. The small fairy looked over at me and smiled nodding her head, her bare feet left Peters shoulder and flew above me circling my head faster and faster until an explosion of shining dust fell over me and onto my shoulders and chest she then proceeded to do the same to my brother. Danny immediately began to float laughing all the while and started to soar around the room I watched him in amazement as he began to do flips and spins. I felt a tap on my hand to look down and see Tinker bell smiling up at me. "What" I said tilting my head in confusion she pointed to the bed to show it far below me I then looked up to see my head mere inches from the ceiling "What!?" I shouted before covering my mouth and smiling widely. "How… This is amazing" I said wide eyed looking at the little fairy who stood on my knees proud of her work.

"Come on Danny adventure awaits us a whole world of it are you going to come with me?" Peter Pan asked as he stretched his hand out waiting for the boys answer a smile stretching his face.

"Of course!" Danny yelled excitedly grabbing it and heading for the window.

All of a sudden from down the hall I heard a loud bang as if feet were hitting the ground and new my Aunt had just woken up.

"Hurry" I whispered my eyes in panic as I began to fly around the room grabbing basic necessities and throwing them into a backpack then quickly flying to the window sill "I hear Aunt Margaret"

Danny's eyes widened in panic as he flew out the window "Who is Aunt Margaret?" Peter asked leaning into a sitting position while floating in the air and looking very confused as he listened to the footsteps now slamming down the hall.

"Our Aunt, our very mean Aunt, we need to go if she catches us we won't be going anywhere any of us" Danny said looking terrified as he floated outside of the window trying to draw the shirtless boy to him.

Peter didn't look worried at all in fact he had a smile on his face as if he wanted to see who Aunt Margaret was and what she could do. I began to think of all the things Pan hated when something finally came to mind "Peter if she finds you and catches you she's going to make you stay here…" I paused looking at the door as the stomps sounded as if they were seconds away "She'll make you grow up" I whispered loudly my eyes wide in anticipation hoping that, that was enough to convince him to go.

His head whipped towards me all traces of a smile gone as he zoomed past me followed by Tinker bell. I glanced one last time backwards then flew up and out of the window grabbing Danny on the way just as the door slammed open. Even as I began flying higher and higher into the night sky I could still here her gasp as she found the empty room. A smile spread across my face as Danny and I followed the strange boy up into the night sky not knowing what this new world would have in store for any of us.


	3. Welcome to the Island

Flying behind the two boys I watched them zooming in between and over buildings between arches and down alley ways before they headed up into the sky. All the while Danny kept a large smile on his face as he flew around Peter both of the boys laughed continuously. Yet even with their laughter I kept a grim expression as I followed them higher and higher towards the stars. I couldn't help being afraid where were we going, _'will Danny be taken from me, what if this Peter Pan is like his story book and is actually going to murder us once we get to old or is he like the Disney movies all kind and jolly'_. I looked at the back of Peter's head and bit my lip thinking _'Well he definitely isn't jolly or kind'_ I looked over at Danny _'at least not to me that is'_.

"So where do we go from here?" I focused my eyes on Danny as I realized that I had been in my own little world and wasn't paying attention "Wait!" he shouted the smile never leaving his face "Let me guess 'Second Star to the right and straight on till morning'"

"That's right and you won't believe the island it's amazing," Peter shouted flipping in midair "all the lost boys are gonna love you! We'll go on an adventure as soon as you meet them, but first grab on" Peter said stretching his leg towards Danny.

Without thinking Danny immediately grabbed on and reached for me know I would be left behind if I didn't take it I snatched it just before Peter began to hurtle towards the star. Squeezing my eyes in fear I tightened my grip on Danny and pulled myself closer to him all I could hear for the longest time was air rushing past me and the boys laughing all of a sudden I could feel heat and see light through my eyelids slowly opening them I looked down on a magnificent island full of trees and more colors than I had ever seen in my life.

Small islands scattered around this one but no other big one could be seen for miles around it. The water was a crystal blue, clear enough to see fish and coral even from all the way into the clouds. The animals chirped and sang loudly and the entire forest seemed alive with creatures it was absolutely astounding. Slowly letting go of my brothers hand Peter began to lead us over the forest.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked his eyes never lingering in one spot for too long.

"Where gonna drop off your sister and then go to the then we'll go to our secret hideout Hangman's Tree" Peter said flying backwards his fists resting on his hips and a smile smeared across his face as he stared at Danny.

"Well where is Emmy going?" Danny looked at peter with confused eyes then back at me before looking at Peter once more.

"I'm gonna drop her off with the Indians they'll do something with her I'm sure."

"The Indians…" He paused for a second bringing his hand to his chin as if thinking of a very hard math question "Oh! They are very nice aren't they?!" Danny finally shouted.

"Yeah I suppose so they're alright at least" Peter turned around and started dropping into the forest.

"Peter," I shouted he simply ignored me but I knew he could hear me so I continued talking "I will be able to see my brother right?" Peter glared back at me but otherwise didn't say a word huffing I knew there was nothing else but for me to follow them down.

We landed on the outskirts of the village in what seemed to be the middle of the island. As soon as we landed all the people who were dressed in old Indian garb stopped in silence and stared at us until Peter walked forward past three or four teepee huts until he stood in front of an old man with a long feathered head dress and red face paint painted on his cheeks.

"This girl will stay with you" Peter stated coldly.

"Why should we take her" the man said in a heavy accent.

"Fine I'll drop her off at mermaid's lagoon" Peter said as he began to float once again.

"No" the man said stopping the boy from flying away "We take her, but why did you bring her to Never Land"

"Because Danny wouldn't come without her" Peter said pointing to Danny and giving me a cold glare he then looked at Danny with a smile all coldness gone from him. "Come on Danny do you want to see Hangman's Tree now?"

Danny looked at me then to Peter unsure of what to do I leaned down to him pulling him into a hug "Don't worry little bro I'll see you soon and when I come to see you, you'll have to tell me of all the adventures you have had okay?"

He looked up to me smiling wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace before kissing me on the cheek "I love you Emmy I'll see you soon" I watched him jump into the air after an impatient Peter and fly to the tree line.

"I love you to Danny please be safe" I called after him as I watched him wave one last time before disappearing from view. Sighing I was sad to see my brother leave but glad to be free of the glaring boy. Slowly I turned around to see glaring eyes turned towards me and this time it wasn't just one set.

**Sorry Sorry Sorry I know I shouldn't have waited this long to post this chapter I've been busy with college and work that I haven't had time to post or write anything. **

**april7000222 Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**And Alice Summers thank you so much for following! **

**I will try and update much more often and again I am sorry! ~Jezzy**


	4. A New and Needed Friend

Not being able to keep their stare I diverted my eyes to the ground in trying to find anything to distract myself sadly only finding a tiny twig and a few rocks. After a few minutes of feigned interest in the twig a pair of well-worn moccasins came into my line of sight, slowly lifting my head I was met with loose but fitted brown animal skin pants and a tight animal skin shirt, a bow and arrow canister containing about ten arrows had been thrown over a shoulder the strap and string resting in between two small breast and finally my gaze made it up to two deep brown eyes surrounded by perfect dark skin long black hair split into two braids and for the first time since coming here a smile. Shocked I took a step back my mouth dropping at the sight of a friendly face.

The girl slowly stretched out her hand as if approaching a frightened animal, "Hello, I'm Tiger Lily. It's Emmy isn't it?"

Grabbing the waiting hand and shaking it I finally managed to spill out, "Emilia, my full name is Emilia. Danny calls me Emmy you're free to call me it to if you want" I finally managed a small smile towards Tiger Lily and soon let go of her hand. The old man who I assumed was the chief came and stood next to Tiger Lily as he looked down his nose at me almost as if he was measuring my worth like a cow at the market. I couldn't help stealing glances at him and the other members of the tribe, all in all it seemed as if there were over fifty members spread out some stayed far away hidden in and around the trees, some watched the exchange from their huts, and the braver ones and curious ones, like the children, stood at a safe distance from me. Yet only the Chief and Tiger Lily seemed brave enough to approach me.

"Oh don't mind them," Tiger Lily commented as she followed my gaze to the people in the forest "We don't get many visitors and when we do it's never a girl it has to have been over two hundred years since Peter brought a girl to Neverland. I think the last one has to have been Jane, Gwendolyn's daughter"

The comment quickly stopped me from looking around the village and instead focus on Tiger Lily "Two hundred years ago? Gwendolyn? The stories from Wendy's tale was in the 1900's and Jane is her daughter so that would be about the 1930's wouldn't it?"

"No no," She said laughing "The people from your world found out about the story and made it to fit their time periods better. Gwendolyn wasn't even related to Jane, in fact she was Welsh from about," Tiger lily strummed her fingers against her chin thinking "I remember she told me a year," She stopped again her forehead creasing in concentration "I think she said something about 1680 something"

"Wait! The seventeenth century Wend-I mean Gwendolyn is from the Seventeenth century" at this point I had forgotten about the crowd and didn't notice its size growing as the people came closer to listen to our conversation "You mean to tell me that no other girl has come here in over 200 years?"

"Yes and it has been very boring for me, the lost boys are fun and all but even they get boring after a while. Sometimes you just want to talk with another girl."

"What happened for Peter not to want any other girls here? He seemed to not like me from the get-go?" I couldn't help but start to fidget as I began to think of Peter alive for over four hundred years.

There was a long moment of silence where Tiger Lily wouldn't look at me and just when I was about to ask something else the chief spoke "Emilia we will take you into the village for now on a few conditions".

Looking up into his eyes was a challenge, I had to admit the man intimidated me although he was old he was well-built his long gray hair held back by a leather strap and his fine wrinkles in his light brown skin were the only inclinations that he was older. Even through his clothing you could tell he was muscular and his hands seemed calloused enough to show years of work his light blue eyes stood out and looked as if they held the worlds secrets.

After a few short seconds that felt like a thousand years I found my voice "Of course sir may I ask what those conditions are?"

The man looked down on me, scrutinizing me and luckily seemed satisfied in what he found he continued "You will obey all rules we have here, you will do chores just as everyone else here does, you will learn a trade, and you will obey your care taker"

"My care taker?" I asked, "Who may that be?"

"Chief! I volunteer, I will help her out show her around I will take care of her" Tiger Lily chimed in smiling excitedly

"Are you sure little one?" He replied

"Yes, oh yes please let me do it there are very few girls my age here please!" She began to beg her hands stuck together pleading

"So be it but you must help her make clothes, find and prepare her food, you must share a hut with her, and you will be taking care of her if she gets into trouble so do you" The Chief emphasized the last part particularly making sure to catch both of our eyes to see we understood. After we both had nodded he seemed satisfied and walked away to a large hut in the what appeared to be the center of the village.

Slowly I turned back to Tiger Lily wide-eyed and a little breathless "I will try my best not to get you in trouble I promise"

"It's alright I can already tell you are not to much of a trouble maker" she joked turning around and heading farther into the village "Come on we'll get you a change of clothes before I show you around."

"A change of clothes? Whats wrong with what I'm wearing now?" I looked down at myself and realized all I was wearing was my pair of black flats black booty shorts and purple tank top a bra and my backpack. Blushing I began a futile attempt to cover myself.

"Yeah maybe a change of clothes would be nice" I chuckled as I ran after her.

**Okay I know it's short but it's been forever and a day since I posted so I thought I should get something out here. I really apologize guys but my life has all of a sudden gone crazy so I'm going to try to post tomorrow but here's one for today sorry there's no Peter Pan in here hope you liked you'll get more about the village and Neverland with the next chapter and thank you for all the reviews and favorites ~Jezzy**


	5. Learning Your Duty

Inside a small two person hut the roof made of grass and bark and the walls a mixture of plaster, vines, wood, and what looked like river cane. The inside was a cooler temperature compared to the rising heat outside, the floor was covered in woven mats and decorated with beautiful woven and clay baskets, large tapestries decorating the wall and colorful blankets.

The largest of the blankets was being put up in the center of the hut by Tiger Lily. "Here this should give you some privacy when you need it"

"Thank you," I began helping her hook the blanket to the ceiling "Can I ask why you decided to help me?"

Stepping back from our work she looked at me with a grim expression "Because, it's been so long and we have become more and more wild no longer caring about people and only looking out for our own tribe" She turned rummaging thru a lidded basket pulling out some pants and a top "Here try these on." After grabbing them she slid over to the other side of the hut and continued talking "We've even begun to distrust the Lost Boys, ever since Jane left Peter became darker somehow. No longer as trusting he visits us only when needed and even rarely sees the fairies anymore Tinker Bell still loves him of course they're best friends, but the other fairies notice his absence."

"What happened to make him become this way I know from the version of my stories was he didn't want either of the girls to leave but they did anyways?"

"That, Emilia is something you need to ask Peter. It's not fair to tell his story it's his. Now were you able to get your clothes on?"

"I-well about that." I lifted the curtain to show myself to her and she broke down laughing. Blushing I peeked down at myself, the brown pants fit perfectly but the shirt was a problem the clasps on the front of the shirt pulled so that it stretched the material and I was only able to clasp it up halfway, my breast hanging out only in my bra as I tried to tug the two sides of the shirt together.

"Oh my goodness I think we may need a larger shirt for you" She gasped the fits of laughter "Wear your old one for now we will find and make you a new one soon." wiping the tears from her eyes she stood up and pushed me back to my side "When you are done I will begin to show you around the village than tell you what kind of chores we have"

"Oh fun," I managed as I pulled the offending object from me and quickly tugged me old shirt on "What kind of chores do you do around here?"

"Small things; cleaning clothes, bringing supplies for any of the buildings needing repair, watching the children while hunters and gatherer's work. Those are the main things the trades are gatherers, they go out finding fruits, berries, herbs things like that, hunters who of course hunt for or meat there are two sections for that though fishing hunters or land hunters, I am a gatherer" She said proudly pointing at her self "Then of course we have builders, cooks who make the food for the entire village everyday, and finally healers. You will spend a short time in each trade and then at the end the village elders will recommend you which you are best suited for, but the choice is ultimately yours what you wish to do you will. But if you go into that trade and fail the elders can and will move you to a different one of their choosing. And finally everyone in this village is a trained warrior even the children we all have been alive long enough that age no longer matters to us and we simply teach everyone so you will have to be trained with a weapon and taught how to fight as well."

I could only stare at her in shock I was expecting all kind of chores and those trades were normal as well but being told I was to be a warrior was not what I had expected. I had never been in a fight before and I know that I wasn't the strongest of people so I couldn't even imagine calling myself a warrior.

"Will I have to start learning how to fight right away?" I asked timidly as I followed her out of the hut and farther into the village.

"Of course not, you're going to be adjusted a little more with us before we do something like that to you. I think" she said whispering the last two words.

"Wait what was the last part?"

"I think you will be introduced to everyone first and go through your trades first before you start learning how to fight." Tiger Lily peaked at me from over her shoulder before sighing and coming to a stop. She turned to face me and continued "But because of how we have become the Chief may simply throw you into warrior training first then make you learn a trade."

"What?! I've barely been here for an hour and I'm going to be trained as warrior!" I gripped my chest as I started to gasp for air, pacing back in forth I thought on how I would survive this increasingly crazy island.

"It's okay, everything will be find we will find out tomorrow what the Chief has planned until then lets just relax and let me show you around okay?" she said as she gripped my shoulders to stop me from moving. Looking into her eyes I began to calm down and let out a shaky breath of air.

"You're right everything will be fine." I gave her a weak smile and nodded my head "Okay so this tour I keep hearing about let's see."

A few hours later Tiger Lily and I sat by a campfire eating venison and cooked apples. The sun was setting in front of us and seemed to be split by the mountain.

"Hey Tiger Lily what mountain is that?" I asked watching the sun sink farther behind the mountain.

"Oh that one is called Mount Etna. Long ago when a child from Greece came here he heard banging coming from the mountain and saw smoke rise from the tip, he went back to the lost boys that evening and told them that Cyclopes worked in their forges there for their gods."

"And is it true?" I asked leaning towards her in excitement.

Giggling she covered her mouth to stifle the laughter "No it wasn't, the banging was Peter, Marcus, and Fred sword fighting by the steaming hot bathes. The boys loved the name so much that it simply stuck."

"They're hot bathes in the mountain" I asked even more excited at the thought of bathing inside the mountain.

"Yep, you and I will go tomorrow after the meeting alright? It will be a congratulations and good luck present so no matter how it goes you have something to look forward to!"

Nodding my head I looked back to Mount Etna feeling anxious for the upcoming day but willing for it come so I could simply get it over with.

**Alright because I didn't get to add this last time:**

**Alice Summers: thanks I'll try to make them all as interesting :D**

**april7000222: I'm trying sorry it took me so long to write again!**

**Sugermill: Thanks hopefully I keep going strong again!**


End file.
